helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Argument
Info You sign a relief after knowing that Alan is safe. You've got a good command of the intel you have. What will happen next? Objective Trigger the story of Gonzalo and Balfey. Rewards EXP +410 100 Heroine x1 Diamond +50 Synopsis The argument between Balfey and Gonzalo at the dance confirmed what Alan and Magda had said. They were both steady to fight for that position. Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Balfey Olineaux titled "I said no!" that reads: :Miss Ellenstein, I... I am Balfey. Have you seen what happened at the ball today? Uh... am I too stupid? Though I knew that they have no good intention, I still fell into their trap. But they are speaking ill about my family. It's fine for them to badmouth about me, but it's not allowed to say bad things about the Olineaux family! Even... even if my dad will beat me for this! I... I will still do that! In short, I can't let them speak ill of my family! And I can't let them laugh at Miss Ellenstein! Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Wait, the one you're talking about is the... the handsome captain of City Guard? Servant: That's right, the one hailed as a hero with the slogan of protecting Finsel. But in the end, he didn't do anything, the Sulla even managed to break into the Amber Pilgrimage last time.... Wait... did you just call him handsome? Hey! Let me tell you something! The guardsmen fought with a lot of people after their dismissal. Yesterday, they had a fight with a female Demon and even destroyed the rooftops of the alleys next to them. Anyways, they're dangerous, so don't you-- Maid: Shh! Lower your voice, don't let the Lady hear what you said! Magda: ...I've already heard everything. Maid: M-Miss? I'm sorry! We shouldn't be gossiping about Mr Alan... Magda: Ah, don't worry, isn't gossiping during work hours one of the meanings of work? Please, do share it with me, what you just said: Mr Alan and the Demon's fight, what happened next? What did the public say? Servant: Ah... everyone said that the City Guards accepted payments but did nothing, until even the Merc Corps, who accept their pay before working, couldn't take it anymore. They praised the Merc Corps' fighting skills, as well. What's more, the fight destroyed much of the slums' houses, and the reparation fees will be costly. Maid: The Guards have already been dismissed, and the City Assembly refused to pay them! Do they have the money to pay for repair work? Servant: I don't think they do. Magda: (Looks like the intel I gave was useful. At least Alan's life isn't in danger now, that's great!) I understand, you two can... Wait. Servant: My lady, do you have any other orders? Magda: In the future, please report any gossips to me first. Servant: But us servants, we shouldn't be gossiping during work... Magda: From today onwards, this will be part of your job. Servant: I'm afraid I don't understand...? Magda: I will give you a reward for every report. Servant: Understood, My lady. Story Chat 2 Lynna: Lawrence, what did you guys talk about? Lawrence: Duchess said that this is an opportune time, the Jorcastles' expeditionary plans have been welcomed by the public, but the Olineauxes... She wants you to... Lynna: Wait, someone is spying on us. Lady B: ... Err... Miss Lynna, have you seen Lady Ellenstein? Lynna: Wha--?! Are you saying that Lady Ellenstein was here a moment ago?! Lady B: Exactly! I was about to go greet her, but she saw me and.... She turned and walked away! Lynna: ... Lady B: Do you.. Not believe me? Trust me, she was standing right there-- her dress today was so eye-catching! It's even better than yours-- Lynna: Shut up! You are not qualified to use me against others! Lady B: Miss Lynna... What I said was true... Lynna: But, you've reminded me...... Lawrence, did she say that the upstart was rather eye-catching today? Lawrence: Not as beautiful as you, Miss Lynna. Lynna: Lawrence, let's go meet her! Magda: Miss Lynna? Good afternoon. Lynna: Oh, don't be in such a hurry to greet me, we are not friends. Raise your head, let me see what you're wearing... : Story Root 2 : Lynna: Don't look at me that way, nobody can win forever, not even you. : Magda: You... : Lynna: People change, Lady Ellenstein. : Magda: ......(She called me Lady Ellenstein?) : Lynna: It's time for you to leave. Go on. : Magda: (It seems like I'm not the only that's been through some changes...) : Ends Story Root 1 Lynna: How can I be defeated again by this hard-pressed... Lawrence: My lady, your brother is over there. Lynna: Oh? He actually came. Gonzalo: Lord Balfey, the Jorcastle Family has formed a partnership with the Spire. Under the protection of four hundred shields, us mages will give everything we have on the battlefield and claim victory, destroying the Sullas in one fell swoop. Balfey: Sir Gon.. Gonzalo, the way you phrased it... that's too exaggerated... Gonzalo: Exaggerated? Does Lord Balfey know how to pronounce 'stammer'? Balfey: I... I... Gonzalo: Ah, ah...... Lord Balfey, please don't shiver like that, I'm sincerely waiting for your answer. Lynna: Looks like my brother is displaying his skill to the fullest. Lawrence: Miss Lynna, perhaps you should mingle with the crowd as well, like your brother...... Magda: (They look like they're saying something interesting, should I eavesdrop on them?) : Eavesdrop: : Lynna: Save for his mouth, everything about my brother, from his appearance to his mannerisms, resemble a peacock. : Lawrence: Your brother does not mask his words. : Lynna: From his point of view, occasions like this are customized for him. Oh, do you see that? He's grinning. Obviously, he thinks he's going to win. : Lawrence: But Miss Lynna, the Duchess... : Lynna: Lawrence, regardless of success, do you think she will see my efforts in the fruits of her victory? She merely warned me not to screw up. : Lawrence: ... : Lynna: However, I've never known 'meekness' growing up. If my brother goes too far, then we can make an entrance... : Lawrence: Miss, you're so smart. : Lynna: Alright, I've said more than I should have, focus on the show. After all, Brother going full force is a rare sight to see. : Magda: (Sounds like the Duchess has given some tasks to Gonzalo and Lynna...) : Forget it: : Magda: (There are too many people here tonight, if I get caught......) : Lynna: Lawrence, I'm not a tame rabbit. : Lawrence: I understand. No one can force you to do things you don't want to do. Balfey: Mr Gonzalo, under the training of the Head and the Deputy Head knight, the knights of Olineaux family are no longer what they were before. Gonzalo: Lord Balfey, I believe you have a misunderstanding about the case. Ah... The family upbringing of those in the Olineaux family is-- Balfey: Mr Gonzalo, you can speak ill of me, but you shall not speak ill of my family. Gonzalo: (Young Master Balfey, let me teach you a lesson. There is no individual in a ball; there is only family pride, and the glory of winning or losing~) Balfey: Mm? What do you mean? Wait-- What are you-- Gonzalo: (loudly) Balfey! It is a well-known fact that the Olineaux family has prepared six hundred knights, so when will your family prepare an expedition to the Sulla Forest? Noble A: He's right, Young Master Balfey! With your famliy's military strength, you definitely have the ability to level the Sulla Forest, and use those winged bastards' corpses as playthings! Balfey: I.. why are you asking me this? Gonzalo: Ahahah, you've successfully pulled the Olineaux family from the eye of the storm. Lady A: Alas! Are the Olineauxs' going back on their words at the last moment? Noble A: Possibly, in the Four Families, the Olineauxes are the most cowardly... That year, didn't Duke Zoe give up the title of knight to the Grand Duke to smooth things over? Lady A: So the rumor is true? I thought it was made up. Balfey: Hey, don't talk nonsense, the Olineaux family's tradition has always been to protect Finsel as knights, not provoke fights. What do you under... understand? Lady A: This is the first time you've spoken without a stammer this evening, Young Master Balfey! Noble A: I'm not questioning the strength of the knights... But judging from what Mr Balfey has said.... will the Olineauxes dispatch the troops as they promised? Lady A: Even if they dispatch the troops, can they really survive the attack of the Sulla? I doubt that. Balfey: You are getting more ridiculous! The Olineaux family has guarded Finsel for hundreds of years, we definitely won't-- Gonzalo: Then why have the Olineauxes not sent out their troops? Young Master Balfey. Lady A: Don't hide it! Tell us, Lord Balfey! Balfey: I... I... Gonzalo: Your silence means you admit to those people's slander of the Olineaux family~ Balfey: My father said to wait until you started fighting---- oh, oh no! Gonzalo: So that's it~ Duke Zoe has really thought through his plan! How unfortunate that he has such a disappointing son. Balfey: Hey, Gonzalo! When is the Jorcastle family planning to send out their troops? Gonzalo: Err... Balfey: Your family has announced they've gathered a lot of elite mages, but are you also lying to us? Gonzalo: Also'? Young Master Balfey, for the sake of the Olineaux knights' centuries of glory, you should talk less. Balfey: Well... You'd better not think of changing the subject! Lawrence: Miss, they seem to be arguing fiercely. Lynna: (My brother is about to be involved... why not let us make things more interesting?) Ell---- Lady Ellenstein, what is your opinion on the Jorcastles' and Olineauxes' impending expeditions against the Sulla? Magda: (This will be hard, in front of Gonzalo and Balfey, what should I reply?) : Change topic: : Magda: Compared to a fallen noble who isn't in the Senate's list, everyone should be more curious about one of the Jorcastle family's opinions, being par of the Four Families. Miss Lynna, would you mind sharing with us your thoughts on this issue? : Lynna: ...(This is bad, my plan failed.) : Answer directly: : Magda: You want to know my opinion: I don't know. Does this answer satisfy you? : Lynna: What a joke! You 'don't know'? Don't pretend to be dumb, everyone knows you-- Balfey: Hey! Miss Lynna, even though I don't want to cause a scene, but what you did snatched all of mine and your brother's publicity. We aren't very happy with that, you know. Gonzalo: Lynna, there seem to be gentlemen there waiting to dance with you, so go answer them. Lynna: (...This damn commanding tone!) Lawrence: (Miss, don't argue with him, we should go.) Magda: (I... does this count as being protected?) Gonzalo: Young Master Balfey, what were we talking about again? Balfey: Why your family hasn't sent out troops. Gonzalo: Oh, speaking of this... we should talk this over a bottle of good wine. I remember the table over there has some things that can spark some inspiration, why not we go over there to chat? Balfey: Alright! I'm thirsty now anyways. Magda: (Sigh... seems like Lord Balfey is still being dragged away by Gonzalo.) (But I've finally confirmed one thing...) Story Chat 3 Magda: Alan mentioned to me before that the nobles don't actually need a real Saint, what they want are easy-to-manipulate pawns that can be killed at a moment's notice. Because they're all complacently fighting for that one position. The Jorcastles and Olineauxes announced their expeditions loudly and publically at that time. But now, none of them has taken any actions. Don't Balfey's unintentional words tell the truth? They really are just waiting to reap the benefits of this Sulla war... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 8